I Own You
by JealousGreenEyes
Summary: She looks just like Katherine except she'd not in love with his brother. Finally Damon's found what he's been looking for and he's not willing to share her with anyone. How will Elena react to Damon's decision to own her?
1. I Own You

**SUMMARY: **Damon's already opened the tomb and found Katherine wasn't there, he hasn't met Elena yet. Elena doesn't know about vampires, but she has met Stefan who stopped talking to after a few weeks, thinking it's better to keep his distance. The rest will be explained later! Enjoy…

…

_The name is Salvatore. As in Saviour. _

_~Damon Salvatore_

_._

_._

_._

"Come on, Car!" I beg tipping back another shot and scrunching up my eyes as it rushes to my head.

"I can't" she whines, "I'm here to help you get other what's-his-face not confess my love to Matt" she was referring to Stefan, but she was a good enough friend to not say his name.

It's been three weeks. A whole three weeks and I've not heard a word from him. Not a single phone call or text. Sure I only knew him for a few weeks previous to him ignoring me but I thought we had something then he just starts acting strange and cuts me out altogether with no explanation.

So after a lot of convincing on Caroline's part she managed to drag me from my room and force me into a little black dress. I started off with a Coke but it didn't last long. I can honestly say I've never been so drunk in my whole life.

"You _will_ be helping me, then I won't have to listen to you moan about wanting to be more than just his friend" I smirk at her sheepish grin, knowing it won't be long now until she caves.

"Uh, I don't know…" she stops for a second looking over my shoulder then back at me quickly, "You know what you need to take your mind off everything?"

"A holiday?" I guess, smiling my thanks to the bartender as he refills our shot glasses.

"No, someone better and hotter" she says raising her glass at the same time as me. After tipping our heads back and downing them, she nods behind me.

I turn to follow her gaze. She's not wrong, even in my drunken state it's obvious the man sitting at the other end of the bar is beautiful. His raven hair fell slightly over his eyes as he leaned over his drink, he looked up meeting my gaze instantly, a smirk gracing his lips as he raised his drink to me, winking with a mischievous look in his eyes.

With an awkward half smile at being caught I turn back to Caroline, hoping the pinkness of my cheeks weren't too noticeable.

"Did you see the way he looked at you?" she gushed, "Go talk to him!"

"What's the point? He's probably with someone" I mumble, feeling myself go into depressed mode.

"The point is…" she narrows her eyes looking blankly at the wall, "Well I can't remember what the point was but you should"

"Ok, ok. Only if you go tell Matt how you feel"

She's get to her feet, with her best smile plastered on, "Wish me luck"

"You don't need it" I promise, going to try and squeeze her hand in reassurance but grab her arm by mistake. Ok no more drinks for me.

She nods enthusiastically, spinning around and making a beeline for Matt. I laugh, unable to help it; she always knows how to cheer me up.

I swallow nervously, trying to stay calm as I get of the barstool. Wow, maybe heels were a bad idea, I think to myself grabbing the bar until I gain whatever composure and grace I can muster.

I walk with my head up, surprised that I only stumble slightly as I make my way over to the man.

He turns before I reach him, his eyes scanning the length of my body then rest on my eyes, with a stare so intense I feel the butterflies in my stomach spread all over my body.

"Hmm, you look familiar" he says with a voice is smooth it could melt a girls heart, "Have we met before?" there's a look in his eyes, something I can't really understand, like he's hiding a secret.

"Nope, I definitely would have remembered you" I'm guessing the alcohol is starting to take effect because the only place I could have found bravery like that was from Dutch courage. My favourite kind.

He laughs, a musical sound that in my drunken state of mind makes me want to squeal that I love his laugh _so_ much, but I manage to refrain myself and keep the little self respect I have left. "I'm Elena" I say extending my hand.

"Damon" instead of shaking my hand, he brings it to his mouth, looking purposefully at me before kissing it.

After a few seconds of trying to catch my breath I ask, "Is anyone sitting here?"

He looks down at the empty barstool beside him before looking back up, "You. Hopefully" he adds with a suggestive movement of his eyebrows.

I climb onto the stool, giggling like the school girl I am. I cross my legs, in the way Caroline showed me, in order to show them in the best angle, I think that's what she said anyway. My thoughts aren't as clear as they usually are. He notices, his eyes moving towards my legs shamelessly.

"So, _Elena_" the way he says my name sends shivers down my spine, but I try not to let it show how much he affects me, "What brings you here?"

It takes me a while to respond, about to lie but tonight, apparently, I'm unable to. "I need a distraction"

"A distraction?" he asks, looking amused instead of offended.

"Yeah… you see there's this guy. Well there was. I liked him, and I thought he liked me too. He was the first person to make me feel anything since-" I stop suddenly, not wanting to explain my parent's death, no one ever looks at me in the same way when I tell them, "Anyway, I thought everything was fine, then he just stopped calling. I guess I wasn't good enough" I laugh bitterly, "I just want to forget about him, if Stefan thinks I'm going to wait around, he's got another think coming"

He tenses for a second before taking a drink from his half-filled glass, "Stefan?"

"Yeah, Stefan Salvatore, do you know him?"

He shakes his head, "No, I wouldn't want to either, he sounds like a jerk"

He leans forward, his voice sensual, "Guess what? It's your lucky night" he whispers, "I've been looking for a distraction of my own"

"Then what are we waiting for?" I ask playfully, getting to my feet, it's like I wasn't in control of my actions tonight. At the same time though, I knew what I was doing. I know that no one would miss me if I leave with him for the night, Jenna would assume I was with Caroline since I left with her.

He looks shocked at my bluntness, but stands, slinging his arm over my shoulder with a smirk that looks like it's been chiselled into place.

I'm about to ask him to wait, so I can make sure Caroline has a way home when I hear someone call my name.

I turn around to see Matt, his arms around Caroline but not the same way as Damon has his around mine. He's holding her up as she stumbles drunkenly.

"Car?" I ask she looks up with a toothy grin.

"'Lena!" she beams, before yawning widely and dropping her head onto Matt's shoulder.

"I think she's had a bit too much to drink" Matt states the obvious, "She came up to me, telling me she loves me then passes out" he laughs, obviously our plan didn't work too well as he thinks she only told him she loves him because she was drunk.

"My shift just finished, I'm going to take her home if you want a lift?" he offers looking suspiciously at Damon.

"No, I'm fine, thanks though"

He doesn't look too certain, "You sure?" Damon rolls his eyes, looking impatient.

"Yes, I'm sure" I try to reassure him, "Look, I'll see you later; tell Caroline to phone me tomorrow if she doesn't pass out again, ok?"

"Yeah, ok"

With that Damon leads the way out of The Grill, and the protective way his arm is slung around my shoulder doesn't bother me as much now that we're standing in the cold night air, his leather jacket warming me skin.

"This is your car?" I ask in disbelief looking down at the blue Camaro he stopped beside. The blue is so attention grabbing that I can't help but think of the way his eyes can do the same thing.

He opened the passenger side door, "No, I'm just a fan of grand theft auto" he smirks, and I laugh while hoping he's joking.

I get into his car, enjoying the comforting feel of the leather as he walks over to the driver's side. Stefan's car had leather seats too. I mentally shake myself. I will not let myself think about _him_ tonight.

Damon starts the car pulling out of the parking lot, "Did you just move here?" I ask suddenly realising the insanity of what I'm doing. He's a handsome strange man, but that's just it, he's a_ stranger_.

"Just moved back" he glanced over at me, looking a little longer at me than he should considering the speed he was going, and who knows how many drinks he had, "I came back looking for someone"

"Did you find them?" I ask softly, his voice doesn't sound so arrogant anymore.

"No, but I found out she wasn't worth looking for" he looked to the road, but his looked like he was miles away, "Just imagine that guy not phoning you for a few weeks then add on like a hundred years" he laughs humourlessly.

A slight exaggeration but it must have been a pretty long time to make him look this upset, "I'm sorry" I was, no one deserved to go through that. Maybe he needed a distraction more than I did.

"It's not your fault" he smiles at me; it's the first time he properly smiled all night, revealing all of his perfectly white, dazzling teeth. And it's beautiful. He's beautiful. He pulled the car in front of the old Boarding House that was near the outskirts of town. I'd never been inside before; I only knew Zach, an old friend of my dad's, lived here.

"You live with Zach?"

"I did, he's… out of town for a while" Damon answers, getting out. Adrenaline starts pumping through me as I realise what I'm doing. I'm still not sober enough to realise I should walk away.

He opens my door and all thoughts of fleeing leave my mind, accepting the hand he offers me. He doesn't let it go as he leads us to the front door. The house is bigger than I imagined, everything looks so expensive from what I can see from the hall. He turns his head back to look at me, raising his finger to his lips with a smirk.

There's a TV on in the living room, but I can't see who's watching it. I follow him as quietly as I can up the staircase. He helps me the rest of the way up when I nearly lose my footing.

His bedrooms huge, a king size bed in the middle, but I barely get time to look at the rest of his room as he slams me against the wall. His lips crash down on mine, and I can't help the joyful giggles that escape my lips at his urgency. He lifts me up higher and my legs wrap around his waist.

My head tips back as his kisses descend my neck, my hands tangle in his hair. I can honestly say I'm one hundred percent distracted. He nibbles slightly on my ear, before capturing my lips again. My lips part and our tongues fight for dominance, he groans into the kiss as my legs tighten around his lips. He walks backwards, carrying me, his hands securely on my back. He falls back on the bed, not breaking the kiss.

I sit on top of him, my hands running down the toned planes of his chest, opening the buttons of his shirt as I go. He pulls the rest of his shirt off, tossing it on the floor, before pushing me to the side and swapping our positions. He pulls my top over my head slowly, letting his eyes roam leisurely over the black lace of my bra. He leans down, leaving a trial of kisses up my abdomen, travelling up the lace, and kissing the top of each breast with a cheeky grin.

He hovers over me, as I try control my ragged breathing, "Elena" he whispers sensually. He kisses me slowly now, holding my face in his hands, his eyes open as he pulls away slightly, looking down with his piercing blue eyes that seem to darken with hunger. "Can you keep a secret?" In the darkened room, I thought I saw his face contort, veins protruding under his eyes. I blink rapidly, but they don't seem to fade.

He smiles down at me, and I know I can't be imagining this. His canines are extended to twice their size. A scream is building in my throat but his hand covers my mouth, a wicked smile is all I see before his head lowers to my neck.

My screams are lost behind his hand as his teeth pierce into my neck, my legs kick frantically and my arms claw at his back though he doesn't seem to notice. I can feel myself getting tired, my eyelids getting heavier. His hand moves away from my lips, slipping into the dark strands of my hair, but I don't scream. I can't, I'm too tired. My legs stop struggling, my hands resting on his back as my eyes drift shut, and I welcome the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Just in case you're wondering she's not dead, next few chapters will be Damon getting a bit protective about his new, um, 'toy'? _

_I got the next chapter for this planned out so update shouldn't be too far away. Let me know what you think! _


	2. Morning Princess

_I'm the most dangerous thing you're ever likely to encounter in your life._

_~Damon Salvatore_

_._

_._

_._

_Elena's POV_

My head is pounding. Hangovers are _not_ fun! Though I feel more pain in my neck than my head; my eyes shoot open at that thought. Luckily my hand covers my gasp.

The events of last night come flooding back to me in a few terrifying seconds. Damon's lying beside me, asleep. His face was calm, almost innocent, but I know the truth. There is nothing innocent about him. He isn't human. Somewhere in between my state of shock I realise Damon still has his Levi jeans on, and it oddly gives me a small piece of relief before blind panic strikes.

I have to get out of here, _now_. My dress lies on the ground beside me, carefully getting to my feet I pick it up, using it to cover me; I have no time to put it on. I flinch as the floorboards creak, turning back I see Damon still peacefully asleep. My heart is pounding, I wish I had my cell phone, I wish I hadn't of gotten myself into this situation in the first place.

I reach the door, my hand placed on the door handle; I can't help but look back at him one more time. But the bed was empty. I gasp turning back around to see him standing in front of me, a slight smirk on his lips. The innocence that was on his face seconds ago was no where in sight.

I stumble backwards and he follows slowly, reminding me of a predator the way he's looking at me.

I'm about to say his name and beg him to stop, but it doesn't seem right, talking to him like I know him. He proved last night that I didn't know him; I haven't met anyone like him before.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" my legs hit the mattress of the bed, forcing me to stand still, cornered.

"What are you?" I demand, but I can't seem to hold enough conviction in the question, I don't want to know, I just want to run as fast as I can, as far away from here as possible. I'm holding my dress in a vice grip, in the hopes of covering my exposed skin as much as possible.

"Can't you guess?" he's enjoying this, and I wonder how many girls he's had in similar situations to this one.

My hand reaches reflexively to my neck, feeling two small puncture marks. A horrifying thought came to me, "This won't…I mean does this mean I'm going to be like you?" I ask refer to the stinging bite wound on my neck.

He laughs at my expression, moving unnervingly close to me, "You mean will you become a vampire?"

My eyes widen, hearing him say the words I've been dreading to hear, my mind doesn't seem able to form words so I nod.

"No, it wont, it's a shame really. You'd make a good vamp" he murmurs, pushing stray strands of my hair behind my ear. "You know, you're smarter than the others, they usually try to fight at this stage" _This stage, _I feel sick knowing this is all just a game to him, and I now know why they fight back because right now I feel like slapping that smirk from his lips.

"Let me go and I won't tell anyone, I promise" I doubt anyone would believe me anyway.

"Oh, I know you won't tell anyone. Tell me Elena, do you have any family?" His change of topic throws me off balance and I have a feeling he'd know if I lie so I try to stay calm and answer.

"I live with my Aunt and my younger brother"

"You wouldn't want to see anything happen to them would you?" My blood runs cold as I become aware of what he's implying, "It be tragic if something were to happen to you're little brother because you couldn't keep a secret, don't you agree?"

My throat constricts, my hands curl into fists as I nod meekly.

"Good girl" he purrs, leaning closer until I can feel his warm breathe against my cheek. My body shivers, as I feel his smirk against my lips. I turn my head sharply and he ends up kissing my cheek instead.

I refuse to look at him. Right now I'm so angry at the thought of anyone hurting my brother that I have to remind myself just what Damon can do, what he is.

He laughs shortly, and when I look back up I see the expressionless mask is back on, firmly in place. "Put your dress on" his eyes wander back down my body with a lewd gleam in his eyes, my hand tightens instinctively on the thin fabric I have clenched over my body like a towel, "Hmm, I don't remember you being this shy last night" My face reddens at that, thankful he showed me his true colours before I did anything I would live to regret.

He backs away grabbing a clean t-shirt and opening the door, "I'll be downstairs when you're ready" he turned back with a second thought, "Or you can just stay like that, mostly naked looks good on you"

He's lucky he left before I can toss something hard at his head.

I pull the dress over my head, wishing I had another choice of shoes than the killer heels that quite literally kill my feet. Last night the shoes hadn't been so bad. But last night I had barely known my own name never mind how comfortable my shoes were.

Fixing my dress into place I walk into the adjoining bathroom of Damon's room, groaning slightly at my dishevelled state. I also doubt Damon would own painkillers, but then again who knows, he's just full of surprises.

Trying to ignore my snarky mood, I splash water onto my face. How did this happen? Vampires, _really_? I attempt to comb through my tangled hair with my fingers but with a sigh of defeat I give up, bringing my hair to one side in a vain attempt to cover the two marks that _he_ left behind. Reluctantly I exit the bathroom to go downstairs. I didn't know if Damon would be angry at being left waiting, and I certainly didn't want to find out.

…

Damon poured himself a glass of bourbon while waiting for Elena to get dressed. He was finding the whole situation ironic, only weeks ago he had found that Katherine wasn't who he thought she was and he had no idea where she was, not that he wanted to know anymore anyway, then he finds Elena. Katherine's opposite.

She may look just like her but she wasn't Katherine, that's why he was starting to like her. He downed the contents of the glass, wondering why he hadn't compelled her yet, he decided it was because she was smart enough not to run screaming 'Vampire' but the truth was he wanted this to be real. No mind tricks. He was not like Katherine, and history would not be repeating itself by him playing pointless games and compelling to get what he wanted the way Katherine did.

"You said Zach went out of town" he turned with a lazy grin spread across his face, to see Elena at the doorway. He had to admire her bravery, to call him out with an accusation just because she could.

"I did say that didn't I, well aren't you little Miss Nancy Drew"

"You were lying" she states, knowing she's putting her life at risk just by asking this but she needs to know.

"No he's out of town, buried in a handy little spot just off the border of town" Why he tells her the truth he's not quite sure, a part of him hopes it will scare her off. He knows what could happen if she gets to close to him, she wouldn't be the first to get killed for simply knowing him.

Elena feels sick, and not just because of the hangover that's turning her unsettled stomach. It's the nonchalant look on his face, that 'I-killed-someone-but-so-what' kind of look.

"So, breakfast?" he offers, it's been a while since he's made an effort to be a good host, actually he doubts he ever has been hospitable to anyone before, so he's not so sure of how to go about doing so. Opening the fridge he finds the near-empty content pretty pathetic. He never went grocery shopping before that was Stefan's job, though it was never top priority like having a full stock of blood bags was. He also sort of feels like he owes her after taking her blood last night which has put him in uncharacteristically good mood. He never felt like he owed anyone anything, ever before; strange. "On second thoughts, how about I take you out for breakfast?"

Elena's eyes had become wider as she watched him looking through the fridge, waiting for him to start laughing but he didn't. He was being serious.

"I, uh- I'm not hungry" Just on cue her stomach betrayed her, growling loudly.

"Yeah, it doesn't sound like you're hungry _at all_" walking past her he moves to the front door, "Come on Nancy, I don't have all the time in the world" _No, wait I do, _he thought with a smirk that left Elena wondering how he managed to have more mood swings than a hormonal teenage girl.

…

Elena was grateful that The Grill was practically empty. Luckily Matt wasn't working either; she didn't want anyone she knew getting too close to Damon.

She poked at her waffles tiredly, still not feeling well enough to eat while Damon watched her carefully.

"So you don't eat? You know apart from-" her voice lowered, looking around the room before saying, "blood"

"I do, I'm just full from last night" he winked a wolfish smile on his lips that made her all too aware of the bite marks on her neck.

"Right" she said tiredly, trying to get her head around it all, "What about this girl? The one you loved, was she a vampire?"

For a second she saw something in his eyes, something that made him look human but only for a moment.

"Katherine was a vampire" he began it looked like it was difficult for him to even say her name, "But I didn't say anything about loving her"

"You must have though, right?" she put down her fork, far more interested in the complex individual in front of her. Something awakening inside of her as she realised all the stories he must have, he had said to her last night about waiting for Katherine for a century and a half, she hadn't realised he had meant it literally.

"We both had different meanings of the word love" he was going to leave it at that, but he couldn't refuse to continue when those doe-like eyes were staring at him expectantly, for once not filled with fear when looking at him, "She used me out of sheer boredom, it's what she lived for; the thrills that she would look for anywhere she could find them, even in the arms of my brother"

Her heart went out to him, feeling angry at a girl she hadn't even met, "What about you, what do you think love means?"

He looked away from her then, he already said too much. His wounds were too fresh to be ripped open again. "Why does it matter?"

She knew why it mattered, it mattered to her because she wanted to prove that he wasn't just a monster, somewhere inside of him he was still human. She nearly laughed thinking about what Caroline would say if she could read her thoughts, she would probably make a joke about Elena always looking for the good in people.

She shrugged, picking up her fork and started cutting the waffles again, "No reason, I'm just curious"

He felt his resistance faltering; honestly he was beginning to think she was using witchcraft. He hadn't told anyone this before. "I don't believe in love"

Elena dropped her fork again at that, looking up at him with a look he's never seen before, the passion burning through her eyes was directed at him. "You're lying"

Didn't she know not to accuse a vampire of being a liar? "Am I now?"

"I'm sorry…but it's true, why else would you spend so many years waiting to be with her even after everything that happened with her and your brother?" She was on the edge of her seat; he had never seen her look so alert.

"Eternity's a long time; I needed something the life for. It was in a way my distraction. Which over time turned into an obsession of sorts" He thought about what she said for a few seconds, "_Love_" it sounded like a curse with the amount of venom he put in his voice, "It's all just a stepping stone, a catalyst of pain. It cause more harm than good. There's no such thing as a happy ending, not for me. Eternity is forever, there is no ending."

His words cut her like knives, sure she felt pain when her parents died and it was because she loved them so much but she would never regret loving them. He was stuck in the same mind set for more than a century and she knew it would be a nearly impossible task but she was determined to try. She would make him see. He would learn to love, even if it meant risking her life every day to help him do so.

"I hope one day you'll realise how wrong you are" she pushed herself further back into the chair, away from the conversation, but knew she wasn't finished talking about this just yet.

"Where are you going?" he asked when she rose from her seat.

"Ladies room to freshen up, saying as I still have last night's makeup on" he almost laughed, she was still worried about the way she looked to others even when sitting next to a vampire.

"Try not to miss me too much" he called as she walked away; she rolled her eyes pushing the restroom door open.

Three and a half minutes later she came back out feeling a little less rough, stepping back out she bumped into a man.

"Sorry" they said in unison.

"Oh, hey Elena" he said. She looked up to see Tyler's friend, a boy from her Physics class, Ben. His eyes followed a trial up her body, and again she felt a wave of self-consciousness at her short dress, "Nice shoes"

"Thanks" she smiled sweetly, trying to walk away without being too rude. She wanted to get back to Damon quickly, hopefully then he would take her home.

Ben stepped in front of her however, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime, I'm throwing a party next Saturday" he lowered his voice, stepping closer. "My parents are gone all next week so you could stay the night"

Her hand rose to his chest, pushing him back as much as she could push back a boy with the body of a footballer, "Sorry, can't I'm busy that day. I got to go, I'll talk to you later" she said in a warning voice.

"Come on, don't be such a stiff, you're parents died like what a year ago, time to move on" Elena was overcome with anger, everything seemed red as she raised her hand to slap him but she froze when she heard a voice behind Ben's shoulder.

"Didn't you hear her or are you deaf as well as stupid?" Damon was standing behind him, looking as dangerous as ever, Elena wondered briefly why she hadn't knew when she first met him that there was something different about him. No one human could look as frightening as he was now.

Ben turned around; standing up straighter now in what Elena liked to call the jackass-stance, somehow boys thought it was actually intimidating, "Say that again?"

"Leave now, before I pull your heart out and fed you it" Elena doubted he was joking.

"And you are?"

"Father Christmas" he replied dryly, Elena stiffened when she saw Damon's eyes darken, "How about we take this somewhere with less…witnesses"

She came in between them, hoping her years of acting as a peacemaker between Bonnie and Caroline would come in handy. She turned to Damon, hoping being reasonable wasn't out of the question, "Can you take me home now, _please?_"

He looked between her and Ben, wanting nothing more than to throw him against the closest wall but those brown Bambi eyes seemed to change his mind. He nodded, throwing his arm around her shoulder while glaring at Ben.

Elena started to breathe again as they made their way toward the door.

"See you Saturday Elena" Ben shouted after them, Damon stopped for a second but Elena tugged on his jacket with a pleading look.

The silence that always seemed to be lurking around them enveloped the car as he drove following the directions she gave him to her house.

Finally she had enough, and yet again she was the one to have to break the silence.

"You didn't have to do that you know, I can take care of myself"

"I'm sure you can" he muttered, he was driving recklessly; she only hoped Sheriff Forbes wouldn't pull them over.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked defensively.

He didn't answer; he wouldn't admit that he didn't want her to get hurt. She was human, he knew all to well how fragile she was.

"Damon" it was her warning voice again, she refused to be ignored this time.

He glanced over at her from behind his dark shades, "Thanks for helping me Damon, you're so kind" he said sarcastically.

"Whatever" she leaned against the window happily letting the silence descend again.

…

Elena couldn't quite believe her luck as she opened the front door to her house. This morning she had believed she was going to be killed by a ravenous vampire, instead that very same vampire bought her breakfast, got her out of a situation (which she could have handled by herself) and brought her home, even stopping his car a few houses down so that her Aunt wouldn't see her getting out of a strangers car.

All in all, she was grateful to be alive.

Still though she tried to remain inaudible as she made her way in but it seemed her luck had run out since this morning.

"Elena, is that you?" Elena froze, one foot placed on the first stair as Jenna came out of the kitchen in her pyjamas and robe, morning coffee in hand.

"Caroline just gave me a lift back, I crashed at hers last night" she explained, a chilling feeling a dread seeping through her as she realised Caroline might have been calling the house earlier asking for her. Damn it, she thought wishing she had of said Bonnie's house instead.

To her relief her Aunt smiled, looking somewhat hopeful, "Did you have a good time?"

Elena considered this carefully treading around the truth, "It was… a new experience"

Which was the truth, it was the first time she'd ever had her blood_ drunk_.

"I'm sure it was, Caroline isn't one to do things in halves"

Elena nodded feeling a bit queasy about having to lye, "I'm going to get a shower, and change" she said nodding down to her dress as an explanation.

"Why didn't you borrow something off Caroline?"

Crap, she should have seen that one coming, "Um… you know Caroline if I had of borrowed her clothes she would have wanted me to lend her the shoes of mine that she's had her eye on her a while, then I'd never get them back"

Jenna nodded in understanding and Elena continued her way up the staircase her sigh of relief halting abruptly as Jenna called, "Wait!"

"_Elena!" _she squealed her eyes widening.

Elena cringed slightly turning back, "What?"

"Your neck!" she said, leaning closer to the banister to get a closer look, "Is that a love bite?"

Elena's hand went to her neck, but to her surprise the skin on her neck was smooth. The two holes that were formerly there this morning were now healed, leaving behind a small bruise. She looked at her Aunt now only realising the shock in her voice was partly an act due to the teasing sparkle in her eyes.

"So was it this boy you've been dating that you still haven't told me about or is it someone else?" she asked excitedly.

Elena hadn't told her that much about Stefan or his lack of communication, but Elena was actually surprised when she realised she had totally forgotten about Stefan. Her drunken idea of finding a distraction had proved to be a success even if it didn't go exactly the way she had planned.

"Someone else" she replied, not willing to go into a full blown account of last night, already trying to make her way up the stairs.

"Come on! Please, at least give me a name!" she begged.

Elena looked over her shoulder as she walked, a smirk on her lips, "Father Christmas"

Elena decided to Jenna's dismay that that was all she needed to know.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter took longer than I had planned, after rewriting it three times. Somehow my plans have a way of changing themselves. You may have noticed I started writing from Elena's perspective but I wanted to give you all a glimpse into the extraordinary mind of Damon Salvatore (AKA Santa Claus) You might also recognise the similar situation at the start with Elena trying to sneak out like Caroline did you the show. Anywaayyy hope you enjoyed it<em>_** let me know what you think of it so far!**_


End file.
